fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Les Poissons (Kaa version)
While Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, and the lost animals kept looking for the sleeping Princess Hello Kitty, Liquidator was on his own in the jungle, plus; he has to go peed to go find the bathroom, until, he saw something, as he gasped in whimper of fear tone while holding the pee to stop peeing. There he saw was an Indian python with golden yellow skin, yellow eyeballs, and golden brown spots on his back named Kaa holding a bowl of dry slimy squishy fishes, while humming. then he starts to sing: *Kaa: Les poissons, les poissons How I love '''les poissons' ''Love to chop and to serve little fish "Eww! Gross!!" Liquidator said, while his heart pounded. *Kaa: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out their bones Ah mais oui, ça c'est toujours délice Liquidator burps while he throws up himself, as he runs from Kaa. *Kaa: Les poissons, les poissons Hee hee hee, haw haw haw With a cleaver I hack them in two Liquidator forgot to go to the bathroom while holding the pee in, whimpering. *'Kaa:' I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried God I love little fishes, don't you? Liquidator begins to shiver shaking with fear while he still holding the pee. Then he finally went to the bathroom. *Kaa: Here's something for tempting the palate Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet Then you slash off their skin Give their belly a slice Liquidator was still scared then he squeezed the pee out while he shivers in fear. *Kaa: Then you rub some salt in Cause it makes it taste nice Kaa then heard a peeing sound coming from inside the bathroom, then opens the door and saw Liquidator, who was still scared. "Zut alors, I have missed one!" Kaa explained, as he wraps around Liquidator's body, while Liquidator chattered his teeth, as Kaa lifted him up in the tree. *Kaa: Sacre bleu', what is this? How on Earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent blue water-dog-like? Liquidator, while grunting whimpered struggled to get out of Kaa's coils, but fail. *Kaa: ''Quel Dommage, what a loss'' Here we go in the sauce Now some flour I think just a dab Kaa dabs some flour over Liquidator, as Liquidator sneezed. Then Kaa lifts Liquidator up and he squeezed him up tights his stomach. Liquidator was started to have a stomach ache. *Kaa: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead And you're certainly lucky you are Liquidator spits out of his stuffing bread and lettuce, he was peeing, yet again, still scared and whimper, and wailing, "LET ME GO!" *Kaa: Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot '''''Tout-aloo mon poisson Au revoir But it was no use. Liquidator was stuck in Kaa's powerful coils. "Good water-doggie-like." Kaa said, as he kissed Liquidator on the cheek, and hissy laughs evilly. Bijou gasped as she said, "I need to get Crane, Viper, and the others for help!" She said, as she rushed over to get help. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Villains Songs Category:Halloween-themed stories